


An Unnatural Bone Charm

by dreabean



Series: The Bone Charm Made Them Do It [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: An Erection that Lasts More than Four Hours, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bone charm, But it is Sane and Consensual, Don't try any of this at home, Exhibitionism, Extremely Unrealistic Sex, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, No Doctors Consulted Here, Not Canon Compliant, Not Particularly Safe, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot? What Plot?, Smut, Some dubious consent, Spymaster Daud, This is Nothing But Porn, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism, no plot here, poorly negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabean/pseuds/dreabean
Summary: Corvo finds a corrupted bone charm with... interesting effects. He knows well enough to get rid of it, but when that doesn't help, Daud steps in. And whenthatdoesn't help, so does the Outsider.





	An Unnatural Bone Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with my lovely friend Daurange, who is mostly to thank for editing, and the part I'm posting today. This is part one of a larger series, wherein Corvo, Daud and the Outsider enter into a strange relationship. 
> 
> Some warnings: Everything that Corvo does with Daud or the Outsider is consensual. The kink, and the scenes are under-negotiated but the Outsider is a more or less omniscient god, he takes that for granted. Corvo doesn't have the language to talk about this sort of relationship, and Daud is just as unknowing. However, nothing that happens to any of them is unwanted or non-consensual. 
> 
> The bone charm however can be considered dubious-consent since Corvo doesn't _ask_ for it. It is resolved consensually, and no one is any worse the wear for it.

 

Part One

* * *

 

Usually, it's easy enough to ignore a morning erection. At the age of forty-six, Corvo is hardly considered  _ old _ ; he's fitter than most his age, moves faster than the most seasoned officers of the Watch, and maintains peak physical condition. But it's been an awfully long time since he's felt  _ young _ \- even before Coldridge he’d been feeling a few years south of youthful, not that Jessamine minded. These days, morning erections are few and far in between and go away on their own, quelled by time or a cold shower, a mild inconvenience that rarely necessitates his hand to get rid of.

This particular morning, something is very, visibly uncomfortable. He wakes with a flush and warm shudder that runs all through his body, skin clammy and heat in his gut, his painfully hard cock tenting the thin blanket above him.

"Void," he chokes. 

He hasn't felt like this since -  _ Outsider's eyes _ . Not since he was a teenager. He tries to roll over but his entire body aches, sensitive to the material and the sheets, and the arousal is so intense he can barely string two thoughts together.

He relents; Corvo brings a hand down between his legs and curls his fingers around his cock. His few fantasies of late involve purple fabric and the twist of the Void around his body, or a sardonic smirk twisting the scarred features of the palace's new Spymaster (this one comes with a heavy dose of shame), but this morning he doesn't need any of that to help out; the feeling of his coarse hand firm around himself is more than enough. He's dripping all over his fingers, slicking his hand as he strokes from base to tip without care, grunting and bucking into his hold.

He comes hard, hungry and desperate for it, and moans as hot spill coats his fingers and hand. He gets the pleasure of it, the mind-numbing sweet agony that rips through his body with his climax, but usually this is accompanied by  _ relief _ \- a wave of tension releasing. But as he comes back to himself he blinks, confused and still as hard as he was before coming. And not just hard; he feels as though he hasn't come at all.

"Wh- what -" he grunts, cock sensitive and aching still. He throws off the thin cover and glares down at himself - still angry and red, clear fluid still pooling at the tip and slicking down his cock.

This isn't natural. 

At first he thinks, absurdly, that the Outsider must be behind this - that for whatever reason the god of the Void thought it would be amusing or  _ fascinating _ to gift Corvo with a perpetual state of arousal. But the Mark doesn't burn and surely the Outsider would at least visit him to explain in person, or - as Corvo idly fantasizes at nighttime when he has difficulty sleeping - even to make use of Corvo's present state.

But he doesn't appear, which means the problem is with Corvo - or specifically, the bone charm hissing and crackling on his bandolier thrown carelessly last night over his chair. Corvo staggers over towards the chair, not even bothering to reach for a pair of pants - he'll just come in them anyway and there's no point in ruining clothes unnecessarily. His body wracks hard with a flush and a cold shudder when his fingers graze the deep crack running through the whalebone, and he swears again, feeling his cock twitch violently in response. Despite the waves of pleasure rolling through his gut and coiling in his tight balls, Corvo resists the urge to take care of himself again.

This is an easy enough fix. All he has to do is get rid of the cursed thing - then he'll be fine. 

*

He isn't fine at all. 

The next few days are as hard -  _ ha _ , he thinks bitterly - as the weeks after he set Emily back upon the throne and culled all those who would pose a threat to her rule. He spends the days in a nigh-constant state of hardness, his erection tucked up against his stomach and hidden by a too-heavy cloak that makes him sweat profusely. He's tired, on edge, and just plain  _ uncomfortable _ , and despite his remarkable self-control he still finds himself ducking into washrooms at least five or six times a day when it becomes unbearable or when he fears the slightest thing will make him come in his pants during a meeting. He speaks a lot more now than he used to, but he doesn't think he has enough words in his vocabulary to describe how awful  _ that _ would be.

Daud, of course, notices.

There's little the new Spymaster  _ doesn't _ notice. Corvo watches Daud watching him, watching the Watch, watching Emily, watching everyone and everything, with those hard eyes that see more than they have the right to.

"You're distracted," Daud accuses one afternoon after a meeting in Corvo's office. Corvo had spent the entire time shuddering and clenching his fists over his paperwork to resist the urge to get himself off hard and fast under the desk; now that the ministers have cleared out, he'd hoped for some privacy to take care of himself for the third time today.

But Daud just  _ has _ to be a busybody.

"I'm fine," Corvo says tightly, standing from his desk and moving around it so that his back is to the door, and Daud cannot see his face. "You can leave."

Daud doesn't leave. "I'll go," he says, "after you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"You're a shit liar."

"And this is none of your fucking business," Corvo snaps.

"If it's affecting your ability to do your job, then it's my business."

Fine.  _ Fine. _ If telling Daud will make him  _ leave _ so that Corvo can wank in peace, then  _ fucking fine _ .

"Corrupt bone charm," Corvo grits out. "It's - affecting me."

Daud grunts, disinterested. "They do that. I had one once that gave me chronic back pain. Wasn't worth the benefit. Get rid of whatever it is - you'll be fine in a few days."

"It -  _ has _ been a few days. I'm still -"

"You're in pain?"

"No. Yes. I'm -  _ shit. _ "

Daud is silent for a moment. "Turn around."

Corvo growls and turns, and there's absolutely no hiding his erection tenting his pants or the small wet spot where the head drips with need. "Get out of my office," he hisses.

Again, Daud ignores this request. He raises an eyebrow, tilting his head and eyeing Corvo's crotch. "Interesting side-effect."

"I said  _ get out _ . It'll - go away on its own."

"You said it's been a few days already. How many times have you jerked yourself off for relief?"

"What's it to you?"

"You could have asked for help."

Corvo feels himself breaking out into a light sweat, dampening his neck. He reaches up to tug at the tight collar, swallowing hard. "And how exactly would  _ you _ help?"

Daud holds his gaze steadily, face expressionless - then moves as swiftly as if he'd Blinked into Corvo's space and slams into his body, backing him up against the desk where he pins Corvo against the wood.

Shit.  _ Void. _ Corvo starts to swear, but before he can, Daud's lips are in the way, his kiss hot and heavy and as violent as the thrust of their hips as they collide. He groans, he feels his hardness, the swell of his erection leaking in his pants, throb wantonly. He's harder than he's ever been in  _ years _ , though whether this is because of the effects of the corrupt bone charm or because he can feel Daud's answering erection pressed firmly against his, it's hard to say and he's not sure he wants to know. Whatever willpower he has amassed over the years evaporates the moment Daud slips his thigh between his. Corvo moans and fucks himself against Daud's leg, almost sobbing with frustration, not hating his lack of control half as much as he hates that he loves it - hates that he  _ loves _ that Daud is seeing him like this, wretched and falling to pieces and rutting desperately with the need to come.

"Daud," Corvo begs.

"Bodyguard."

"Daud,  _ please. _ I need - I need to -"

"You need...?" Daud murmurs, teasingly, allowing Corvo to rut against him without complaint.

"Just - fucking -  _ help me out here _ ."

"I didn't pick you for a cheap date, Attano," Daud drawls, but before Corvo can swear again and lean forward to bite his shoulder through his shirt, Daud's gloved hands slip between their gyrating bodies to swiftly undo Corvo's breeches, the mere sensation of Daud's hands across his erection making Corvo choke. Then his hands are inside Corvo's pants, wrapping firmly around his dripping erection, trailing his fingers along the sensitive underside and thumbing the leaking head. "You need to come?"

_ "Daud." _

Daud smirks against Corvo's mouth, and jerks him off,  _ hard _ . "Go on, then."

Corvo obeys. He comes with a hoarse yell, the world going black from the force of his orgasm, and he spills all over Daud's hands moving across his still-sensitive dick, shuddering hard and back arched against the desk. " _ Void _ ," he chokes, shivering where he's trapped against wood by Daud's body. "I... Daud, I -"

Daud snorts. "Don't thank me yet, bodyguard. You're not done."

He's right. Corvo is still hard as fucking steel, and the release was temporary; almost immediately the tension returns, the bliss fleeting and the relief chased away by the discomfort of heated pressure and renewed arousal.

Corvo really does sob this time. He pitches forward against Daud, body wracked by shudders. "When will it - fucking be  _ over _ ?" he moans, feeling his come cooling on his skin. "Void. I can't keep -"

"What do you need, Attano?"

"I need it to go  _ away. _ "

"No," Daud growls, reaching up to grip Corvo's chin, forcing his eyes to meet his. "Corvo. What do you  _ need _ ?"

Corvo breathes hard, rocking into Daud's hand which still slowly pumps his sensitive cock, and stops trying to fight it - and instead finds overcome by the primal need to - to just -  _ fuck someone _ .

He growls, and in a moment he's shoved himself and Daud off the desk and to the floor where he straddles the former assassin, feeling Daud's hardness against his own. "I need you to shut the fuck up," Corvo snarls, and a sardonic smirk twists Daud's face, tugging the scar slightly, and Corvo almost comes again right there and then. Corvo leans forward and kisses Daud hard, all teeth and tongue, pressing his mouth to his and grinding against him like an animal in heat.

Daud, Corvo realises distantly, is oddly amenable to being pressed to the floor with Corvo holding him down with his entire body. His hips shift back against Corvo's and when they break for air, Daud's hand fists in Corvo's hair and holds him in place to press their foreheads together, breathing hotly against his mouth. 

Corvo grunts again and rocks against Daud's erection through his pants, which makes the other man groan, but it's not enough, not this time. Corvo knows what he needs now. He doesn't bother with himself - his erection is already freed and jutting out of his undone pants. He occupies himself instead with Daud's belt, yanking it open without care. Daud laughs breathlessly, then roughly exhales when his dick comes free, his own erection flushed and hard and dripping.

"Daud," Corvo manages to grit out, half a drawl and half a moan of agony, as he wraps his hand around Daud's cock and begins to jerk him off. Daud arches underneath him, spasming hard in Corvo's hold. "How long have you wanted me?"

"Long enough," Daud gasps back, reaching for Corvo - but Corvo bats his hands away, not wanting to come undone again just yet. He knows what he needs. "Attano.  _ Corvo. _ "

This was much better than his hands.  _ So _ much better. The only thing he'd want even more would be to twist Daud over and press into his tightness, dragging his cock in and out of him, and the thought of that makes him shudder, a slip of come spilling from the tip of his erection. Not yet, he thinks. Not here, not now. For now, he leans forward again, attacking Daud's neck with his mouth, and presses their lengths together, beginning a rhythmic rut that quickly loses time and becomes a messy, filthy fuck. Corvo sobs, and this time when Daud's hands wrap around their cocks he doesn't bat them away; he wraps his hands around as well so that the two of them are grunting and thrusting into their holds, moving together harder and faster. Daud moves one hand behind Corvo's ass and grips him in pace, urging him closer as they sheathe their pricks into their curled hands.

"Fuck," Corvo chokes out against Daud's neck. "Daud. I.  _ Fuck - _ "

"Next time," Daud grunts, his breath hot against Corvo's ear, "I want you to come inside me."

Corvo  _ yells. _ The muscles in his abdomen clench and the heat in his stomach coils sharply then releases, flooding the space between them like a dam overflowing. Underneath him he feels Daud's body jerk, another rush of hot spill spreading between them, and Corvo sobs and slumps over Daud, shaking and gulping in gasps of air.

Any other time Corvo would smirk and make some haughty comment, or feel smug about the whole situation, but all he cares about is the grating mix of constant tension and pleasure  _ finally _ abating, leaving his body and calming his heart that he didn't even realise had been racing for days on end. He collapses over Daud with blissful relief, and he feels his dick soften, spent.

"Did you mean it?" Corvo mumbles, eventually pulling himself up. The cooling mess between his body and Daud's is sticky and stains the clothes they hadn't gotten out of the way. With a hiss he pulls himself away, still tender and sensitive, but doesn't think he can stand just yet. Daud sits up and fixes himself swiftly. 

"Mean what?" he grunts.

"About - there being a 'next time'."

"If you want there to be."

Corvo's face burns, and Daud smirks. 

"But if you do take me up on the offer, shower first. And shave. Then we'll talk."

He makes a move to leave, as though they hadn't just fucked violently on the floor. Corvo scowls, tucking himself away into cold, sticky pants and scrambling to his feet. "What, that's it?" he demands.

Daud makes a show of glancing at his wristwatch. "That's it," he agrees, "unless you don't mind the Empress seeing us post-coital on the floor."

Corvo swears and dives into his desk for a spare outfit he'd had the foresight to place. 

"This isn't over," he snaps.

Daud inclines his head as he turns once more to leave. "Attano."

"Daud."

Daud halts, one hand on the door. "Corvo?"

Corvo wets his slightly swollen lips, and tastes Daud. This time when his cock twiches, he knows it has nothing at all to do with the bone charm. "Thank you."

Daud smirks. "Believe me, bodyguard," he drawls, "the pleasure was mine."

Asshole.

*

He makes it until after dinner.

Relief from sexual arousal - natural or manufactured - has never felt so damn  _ good _ . Corvo's body feels limp and rubbery the entire day; he finds himself falling asleep during meetings, finally freed from the relentless heated coil in his gut that strung his muscles taut. His dick is still sensitive and tender from almost four days of perpetual hardness and he can't make too many sudden moves, but it's so  _ freeing  _ to be able to go about his day as normal.

After he's sent Emily off to bed, he usually takes to the rooftops for patrol. Tonight, he intends to do nothing but sleep. He sheds his clothes swiftly and crawls into his bed - the sheets, thankfully, clean and changed by whichever poor servant had to deal with his three successive wet dreams the night before, and feels sleep creep up upon him as soon as his head hits the pillow.

He lets sleep happen, wholeheartedly and aching for peaceful, unhindered rest to wash over him. Then, a moment before he surrenders to unconsciousness, he feels it again - like a shadow licking at his heels, or the caress of the Void sliding up his legs and body and clenching in his gut.

"No," Corvo moans, jolting himself awake, and something else jolts awake as well. "No, no, no, not again -"

His dick doesn't listen. His cock swells in his sleep pants as the forced arousal grips him again, almost painful with strain. He almost screams, biting down hard into his Marked hand instead, hoping viciously that the Outsider can feel it, wherever he is. Probably watching from the Void, laughing. Do gods of the Void feel sexual pleasure? Corvo can't control the stray line of thought; as he instinctively reaches for his sensitive cock and begins to frantically pump himself, already dripping, he imagines the Outsider reclining on a shrine, his glinting black eyes boring into Corvo as Corvo prostrates himself before him, his hand down his pants and pleasuring himself as he coolly watches Corvo fall to pieces. And then the fantasy shifts and Daud - fucking  _ Daud _ \- is there as well, jerking the Outsider off as Corvo sobs before them, shaking and desperate for their touch, and it's too much. Corvo comes hard and fast, ruining the clean sheets and moaning as he spills himself over his hands and body, thrusting in his own hand.

It works, for now. Relief floods him and he falls back on his bed, shaking and shuddering and choking for air, but knowing his luck there's no way that this will last. 

He can't keep going on like this. He needs - he needs -

Void. He needs  _ help. _

With a growl, Corvo throws off his soiled covers and strips his bed sheets, sleep clothes, and dumps them down the washing chute. Then he swiftly redresses, hissing when he pulls his pants up over his already half-hard cock, and Blinks out of his room, around the outside of the Tower.

Like hell he'll let anyone see him going into Daud's room at midnight.

*

Daud doesn't even look up from the book he's reading when Corvo Blinks into his room, body wracked with shudders from each time he'd tapped into the Void which, apparently, just makes this curse  _ worse _ . The trip between Corvo's room and Daud's room only takes a minute; in between one Blink and the next across the roof, Corvo had come hard in his pants, not even needing to touch himself, the mere sensation of the Void curling around his body enough to set him off. So now he's here, gasping for air and sweating profusely before Daud, cooling dampness drenched down the front of his pants and harder than he's ever been.

Daud only lifts an eyebrow, eventually setting the book down upon his desk.

"You  _ really _ meant what you said?" Corvo demands, voice hoarse.

"I did," Daud says, "but you haven't shaved, so -"

_ "Daud." _

"Say you need my help."

Corvo growls. "I swear to the Void, Daud -"

Daud stands and paces close to Corvo, but not close enough to give Corvo a warm, firm body to rut against. "Say it."

"I need," Corvo grits out, "your help."

Mostly, though, he just wants to push Daud into his mattress, turn him over, and fuck him until  _ he's _ the one begging for mercy. The moment Daud smirks, accepting Corvo's capitulation, Corvo lunges, cock throbbing for a repeat of their midday tryst, or better yet to sheathe itself into his tightness - but Daud steps deftly to the side and holds Corvo in a lock. Corvo growls, struggling in Daud's arms.

"What are you  _ doing _ ."

Daud tsks. "I know what you want," he says. "It won't work."

"It worked earlier today," Corvo points out, his voice almost a keening moan. He longs to reach down and touch himself again, but every movement wracks his body with uncontrollable shudders, and it's a wonder he hasn't just come already from the feeling of Daud's body pressed against him from behind.

"You're overstimulated. Let's try something different this time."

_ "Daud -" _

"What?" Daud drawls, mouth a sardonic smirk. "You said you needed my help."

"You fucking  _ asshole. _ "

"Next time," Daud murmurs, which makes Corvo laugh breathlessly as Daud - oddly tenderly - leads him towards the bed and pushes him down, grabbing his hands before he can reach for his dick.

"You said that  _ last _ time."

" _ You _ didn't shave or shower," Daud points out, lifting Corvo's hands to the bedframe and starts wrapping fabric around his wrists to tie to the frame. "You got anything against being tied down?"

Corvo's face burns and he thinks about it, expecting himself to violently oppose it but instead just feels his body throb with wanton desire. He chokes, hips shifting upwards. "No pain," he orders. "Don't cover my face."

Daud nods, and finishes tying Corvo's wrists firmly to the frame. By the time he's done Corvo is almost sobbing again in frustration, his dick hard and aching to be touched and his body shuddering, craving that sweet release and freedom from this never-ending state of forced arousal.

Daud doesn't touch him. Instead he paces around Corvo on his bed, reaching out every now and then to gently shed him of clothes - unbuttoning his shirt with swift, light fingers that graze Corvo's chest and send ripples of heat rushing through his body, pushing the fabric to the side to pinch his sensitive, erect nipples. Corvo jerks against the bindings, but Daud takes his hands away.

Corvo swears. "Outsider's eyes, are you going to make me  _ beg _ ?"

"No. But I  _ am _ going to make you enjoy it. If begging is part of that, I won't complain."

Corvo swears roughly again and Daud smirks, then lifts his left hand to his mouth and bites the tip of his glove between his teeth, tugging his Marked hand out of it. He tosses the glove aside and reaches for Corvo's chest again, pressing his hand to Corvo's sternum, then trailing it down across his abdomen muscles, feeling Corvo's wracking shudders.

"Daud," Corvo begs.

"I think I like you this way, Attano," Daud murmurs, trailing his hand further and further down until Corvo is arching up off the bed, wordlessly trying to shove his crotch into Daud's hand. Daud chuckles, the mere sound driving Corvo insane, and he feels precome spilling from his erection which is still mercilessly trapped inside his damp pants.

"For fuck's sake, Daud -"

Daud silences him with his mouth; Corvo grunts softly against Daud's lips, then relaxes and parts his mouth to allow Daud's tongue to slide in.  _ Gods. _ Corvo chokes, almost ready to come - then Daud pulls back and leaves him hanging, cursing on the cusp of an orgasm.

Outsider bloody help him. "Fucking  _ Void _ ," Corvo snarls, and Daud laughs again, reaching now for Corvo's pants and unbuckling his belt with fingers light enough to avoid overstimulating him. "Outsider’s eyes. Just let me -"

"No. You come when I want you to come, and not a moment before."

Daud urges Corvo to lift his hips to shuck his pants down, freeing his erection. His cock is hard and curved upwards towards his stomach, dripping and swollen and Daud has barely touched him at all. Daud reaches for his length and strokes him, ever so lightly, just once, and Corvo moans, arching into his touch, his cock drooling with more precome and creating an impressive puddle on his own stomach. He's so close. If Daud just touches him one more time, he'll -

"I said  _ no _ ."

Daud's finger presses firmly at the base of Corvo's erection, clamping down hard on his orgasm, and Corvo howls in frustration, almost sobbing with need. "Please," he moans as Daud takes his hand away, and through bleary eyes Corvo can see Daud is as hard as he is, his erection straining his pants, a small damp spot where the leaking tip is pressed against the tented fabric.

Daud is about to reply - probably more mocking - but before he does, the temperature in the room noticeably cools and Corvo's Mark sears hot, making him hiss, desperate for any sort of stimulation. 

"Are you torturing Corvo, Daud?" murmurs a familiar voice from the chair to the left of the bed. 

Corvo chokes. There, reclining sideways across the chair Daud had been reading in not five minutes prior, is the Outsider, his dark eyes strangely heated as they trail across Corvo's exposed body.

Daud just scowls. "What do  _ you _ want?"

The Outsider smiles. "I heard my name. I was curious."

"You never show up when I get myself off," Daud says, almost accusatory. Corvo whines, hips thrusting upwards and meeting nothing but air.

"Did you want me to?"

"No, but you're not hiding the fact that you play favourites very well."

"Is now  _ really the time _ for this?" Corvo hisses.

Daud and the Outsider ignore him.

"You're too clinical for my interests, Daud," the Outsider replies coolly. "My dear Corvo, on the other hand, flatters me immensely some nights."

Corvo groans, both out of aching desperation and out of sheer embarrassment. 

Daud, above him, snorts. "Somehow I'm not surprised," he says, returning to Corvo. "Shrine sex?"

Corvo can't even speak.

Daud ghosts his fingers down Corvo's length, stroking lightly enough to slick the near-constant stream of fluid down him. Corvo sobs again, twisting his head to see the Outsider as if to silently plead for his help. The Outsider's dark eyes bore into his, the ghost of a smile upon the mouth Corvo has too often fantasised swallowing his cock.

"Among other things," the Outsider replies to Daud, not breaking his gaze with Corvo. "How long do you intend to make him suffer?"

"For however long he can cope with it."

"I can't," Corvo sobs, thrusting his hips up to force Daud's hand to hold his dick tighter, needing more friction to rub himself against, but Daud responds by stepping out of reach. Precome spills down his cock relentlessly. "Daud. Ou-Outsider,  _ p-please _ -"

"'Too clinical' for your tastes?" Daud says, ignoring Corvo now and turning towards the Outsider. Corvo lifts his head up, straining against the bindings, to see what Daud does with his hands. He isn't disappointed; Daud is stroking himself through the fabric of his pants, holding the Outsider's eyes now as he touches himself, and Corvo almost blacks out at the sight, needing only  _ something _ against his weeping cock to push him over the edge.

"You act as though the entire ordeal is a chore," the Outsider drawls.

"How many times did you spy on me?"

"Once was enough. You were terribly unscintillating. I merely thought sex didn't interest you, but..." the Outsider lifts an eyebrow, watching Daud with mild interest - and Corvo watches with a  _ great _ deal of interest - as Daud unbuckles his own pants and frees his straining length, continuing the steady strokes. "...it seems Corvo is of equal interest to you as he is to me."

"I'm right here?" Corvo cries out, his whole body shaking.

The Outsider smiles. "Daud," he says, mockingly, as Daud strokes his hand up and down his own cock, "he's right  _ there. _ Won't you go help him out?"

Another slide of come slips from the tip of his erection at the sound of the Outsider's voice, which comes with an unbidden mental image of the Outsider 'helping out', his cool hand wrapped around Corvo's cock. But the real Outsider doesn't move from the chair; instead Daud mockingly inclines his head to the black-eyed bastard and returns to Corvo, clambering on to the bed and straddling Corvo's waist without letting any parts of their bodies touch.

"The rules still stand," Daud murmurs, kneeling over Corvo, his hand wrapped loosely around his own cock. "You don't come until I say so."

Corvo can't stop his hips from bucking up, desperately trying to meet Daud's, but Daud tsks again and pins Corvo down with his knees. Daud's dick drools precome, dripping down his hands steadily and splattering on Corvo's chest. To the side, the Outsider hums, as though in approval, and Corvo moans, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

"Daud..."

Daud responds by jerking himself off, grunting and rocking into the hand Corvo desperately wants around his own length. It doesn't take long; several more rough strokes and Daud issues a low moan that wracks Corvo's body with another round of shudders, and he comes hard, spilling his hot seed across Corvo's chest, pumping himself for all he's worth until he finally releases a shuddering sigh, but disappointingly doesn't collapse on top of Corvo.

"Outsider," Corvo appeals, straining against the bindings while Daud recovers himself, shifting his weight over Corvo but not enough to give Corvo a purchase to rut against. He twists his head, meeting the Outsider's glinting eyes. "Outsider,  _ please _ -"

"Daud," the Outsider murmurs, quietly, and Daud huffs.

"That's cheating," Daud tells Corvo, but finally -  _ finally _ \- curls his hand around Corvo's cock. Corvo chokes, arching his hips up again. It feels so good, better than his own hand, and he's so far gone that even the lightest of touches is enough to send him spiralling. The heat that has gathered in his abdomen and refuses to flush out of his bloodstream tightens now in his balls, pounding inside of him and so fucking  _ ready _ to reach his climax. Sweat drips from his forehead and Corvo chokes again as Daud thumbs the leaking slit before leaning forward to tenderly kiss him, dragging Corvo's lower lip between his teeth.

He's so close. It races down his spine and seizes his muscles and nerve endings, and he opens his mouth to howl when suddenly a cold tendril of the Void presses into him from behind, stretching and sliding into his tightness. Corvo swears and arches his body up off the bed as the Void flicks against that sweet spot deep inside of him, and Daud begins a merciless assault on his cock until finally he comes, harder than he's ever come before in his life, his come splattering between his and Daud's body and he distantly hears himself shouting hoarsely, and another cool, slender hand joins Daud's to continue jerking him off. 

He bellows, his cock hardening instantly and he comes again, sobbing and straining against his restraints.

"It's too much," he begs, "I can't - it's too much, I can't - I'm -"

"Yes you can," the Outsider murmurs while Daud's hand still massages his cock, and the mere sound of the Outsider’s voice in combination with Daud’s heated gaze sets him off again and he yells hoarsely, orgasming again, waves of pleasure rolling hard and crashing into him relentlessly, over and over again until he feels like he’s nothing but come. It feels so good, so  _ damn good _ , but the  _ relief _ slips from the tips of his fingers like sand pouring through an hourglass and he weeps.

“One more,” the Outsider says.

Corvo shakes his head, shuddering so hard he can barely breathe. "I c-can't -"

The tendril of the Void twists  _ sharply _ inside of him, joined by the sensation of Daud's warm, wet mouth around his cock, and his dick stiffens again before the world goes white then black very quickly. Corvo bucks off the bed, howling, and he explodes, losing all sense of time and reason and rides out an orgasm that feels as though it lasts for an eternity, sweet agony ripping through his body.

And -  _ finally _ \- then it's over, and Corvo slumps back, breathing hard and trembling in the aftermath, but he feels drained for everything he has.

And really, really fucking  _ thirsty. _

He blearily opens his eyes, exhausted, to the sight of Daud wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and the Outsider reclining once more in the chair. Corvo tries to speak but he can't, only managing to choke.

The Outsider chuckles and vanishes in a cloud of ash, reappearing beside Corvo to lean over and press a soft kiss to his parted lips.

Daud grunts, crawling up alongside Corvo to untie his arms. "And what about me?" he demands, but not in a tone that implies any sort of true hurt.

"What about you?" the Outsider shoots back, and, with one last knowing look at Corvo, he vanishes.

"Bastard," Daud mutters, helping Corvo bring his aching arms down. Corvo can't even talk. He just rolls over in Daud's bed and lies there, spent and boneless and feeling as though he could sleep for an eternity. He distantly hears Daud move away then return, setting a glass of water before Corvo's mouth, urging him to drink. Corvo tries to gulp but Daud urges him to take small sips, until the glass is half-drained.

"Daud..." Corvo whispers, lifting his hand.

Daud grasps it, gently, and with a cool wet cloth he begins to clean Corvo up. "Shh," he murmurs. "Sleep. It's over. We don't have to bring this up again if you don't want to."

It feels like it's over. Finally. And he's too done, too overstimulated and spent now, to really think about it again, but - just in case Daud thinks Corvo only said certain  _ things _ because of his state:

"I wouldn't mind doing - this again," Corvo mumbles, letting his eyes close. "You and me. I liked it."

Daud snorts. "You sure you wouldn't prefer visiting a shrine?  _ He _ certainly wouldn't mind."

"Only if you're there too," Corvo mumbles, and doesn't hear Daud's response; all he feels is Daud's hand stroking through his hair, and lets himself drift into unconsciousness.

*


End file.
